Capitulo 1: El Encuentro
by AmaneNatsumi
Summary: Setsuna una chica joven de ojos hermoso & cabello verde oscuro.. llega a una nueva escuela donde se encuentra con makoto un chico al que se le ve amable y considerdo.. tambien conoce a katsura kotonoha y saionji sekai ese mismo dia se vuelven grandes amigos & makoto invita a salir ah setsuna pero algo pasa en la noche... setsuna resive una llamada misteriosa...


Eran las 5:30 am como siempre el despertador sonó despertando a la chica que se hallaba perdida en sus sabanas como también perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que no la dejaban descansar oh dormir, como siempre se levanto con una mirada sin esperanzas oh anhelos en la vida,una sonrisa tan triste como un día lluvioso, se vistió para el colegio y bajo corriendo las escaleras, ya no tenía la misma mirada tan fría y vacía irradiaba amor y esperanza al igual que una sonrisa tan Brillante como el amanecer mismo se despidió de su madre tomo su bicicleta y sin pensarlo 2 veces pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya no podía ver el camino llego a una playa desierta que encontró en el camino bajo de su bicicleta rompiendo en llanto y preguntándose así misma -¿Qué será de mi en esa escuela?, ¿una chica nueva con el curso va ah la mitad?, ¿Qué tal si se burlan de mi por el simple hecho de ser Bajita?, ¿oh por que parezco una niña pequeña?, no quiero ser la burla de nadie mas.-gritando mientras rompía en llanto- entonces algo paso, la tomaron por la espalda y la abrazaron mientras le decían –ya no llores todo va ah estar bien comprendo que ah de ser tu primer dia haz de estar asustada y creer que no encontraras amigos. –mientras la abrazaba- ella estaba inmóvil no sabía qué hacer mas que seguir derramando lagrimas ,ella noto rápidamente que llevaba el mismo uniforme de la escuela a la que acaba de ingresar Mientras el chico abrazaba ah aquella chica que estaba hundida por la desesperación Decidido y con la cara en alto dijo –No tengas miedo, yo seré tu amigo tu todo estará bien. La chica sorprendida agradeció por su apoyo y lo abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia la chica no podía dejar de agradecerle por su apoyo el chico muy amable y bondadoso seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y dijo –No llores, no sabes quien se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa. La chica sonrojada solo sonrío, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le agradecía el chico feliz por el acto de aquella chica tomo su mano y la encamino a la escuela, en el trayecto al colegio la chica apenada dijo -¿& cual es t-tu nombre?. El chico sonriendo dijo –Makoto, Makoto Itou para servirle dama. Mientras besaba su mano,la chica apenada solo respondió –G-gusto en conocerte, Makoto. El chico mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo - & yo con quien tuve el gusto?. La chica un poco ruborizada respondió –Setsuna, setsuna kiyoura & el gusto fue todo mío. Dijo mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello, siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al colegio y makoto le pregunto ah setsuna En que clase le tocaba, setsuna con un tono un poco apenado dijo -2B ,p-pero no se donde queda ese salón. Makoto Sonriendo, dijo –que interesante casualidad yo voy en 2B, esto parece cosa del destino … -Setsuna ruborizada dijo- ¿d-destino? Ah que te refieres? –makoto sonriendo exclamo- me refiero a que las cosas pasan por algo! Y por algo nos conocimos –setsuna ruborizada,respondió- s-si… tienes razón. Entraron a la clase, & tomaron asiento el maestro se paro y con la cara en alto y una voz gruesa dijo –señorita kiyoura nos haría el favor de presentarse,porfavor- Setsuna muerta del miedo se levanto lentamente & respondió –mi nombre es setsuna kiyoura me acabo de mudar es un gusto conocerlos espero nos podamos llevar bien- tomo asiento lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo aire mientras solo se decía así misma… -tranquila setsuna ya paso, ya te presentastetodo esta bien- después de unas horas se escucho el timbre de la campana que anunciaba la hora del descanso, setsuna salió rápidamente del salón ah paso veloz sin mirar atrás mientras makoto iba tras ella gritando –setsuna! Esperame porfavor!- logro alcanzarla y tomo su mano mientras le decía –no te vayas asi de repente, se supone que somos amigos no me huyas- setsuna apenada bajo la mirada y respondió –lo siento- makoto solo la seguía tomando de la mano mientras la encaminaba a un árbol donde se hallaban 2 personas llegaron a donde se encontraban esas 2 personas, eran 2 chicas, makoto levanto la mirada de setsuna y dijo –ellas son kotonoha & sekai mis mejores amigas espero nos podamos llevar bien nosotros cuatro, ella se llama setsuna- kotonoha se acerco lentamente ah sestsuna y dijo –mucho gusto setsuna nos llevaremos bien ya veras- sekai se acerco ah ella muy amistosa sonriendo y exclamo –no tengas miedo no te vamos a comer,mucho gusto setsuna- ella sonriendo solo respondió … -el gusto es mio gracias por aceptarme como su amiga- pasaron el descanso platicando y riendo los cuatro mientras contaban chistes y cosas sin sentido, la campana toco y era hora de entrar a clases las horas en el salón se fueron rapidas y ya era hora de salir, setsuna estaba a punto de subir a su bicicleta cuando alguien grito -¡ESPERA!- Setsuna se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que era makoto quien gritaba tan desesperado se quedo parada viendo como corria makoto tras ella cuando logro alcanzarla tomo sus manos la miro a los ojos y dijo –Setsuna kiyoura,me harías el honor de tener una cita con migo?!- setsuna sonrojada solo movía la cabeza aceptando la invitación de makoto, el feliz se fue corriendo y gritando –Mañana después de la escuela! Nos vemos setsuna- … setsuna a un sin poder moverse respondió –n-nos vemos makoto!- se subió a su bicicleta y pedaleo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que llego a su casa y subió rápido a su cuarto estaba tan feliz, saco sus libros de la mochila para hacer sus deberes ella se sentía muy feliz, el solo recordar que mañana tendría una cita con makoto, el reloj marco las 12 de la noche ella segui haciendo sus deberes cuando de la nada su teléfono sonó era numero desconocido ella un poco asustada contesto –H-hola?, quien eres?- entonces le respondieron –alejate de makoto y nada malo te pasara- setsuna asustada solo respondió –quien eres tu?!,dime quien eres?!-colgaron el teléfono, setsuna quedo tan asustada que no pudo seguir haciendo sus deberes apago las luces y se acosto a dormir … -al dia siguiente- sono el despertador como siempre a la misma hora 5:30 am setsuna se levanto de la cama con la mirada llena de temor toda la noche solo pensó en esa llamada misteriosa que le habían hecho … se vistió para la escuela y se fue como siempre en su bicicleta a un llena de miedo haciendo se las mismas preguntas de toda la madrugada ….. -¿Quién me habrá llamado?, ¿Qué me harán si no me alejo de makoto?, por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi?! Por que?!-

Llegando a la escuela se encontró con …..

Espero les aya gustado el capitulo 1 n.n ...


End file.
